Talos I Lobby
The Talos I Lobby is the main lobby and main hub aboard Talos I in Prey (2017). Overview The Lobby is the primary hub on the station, connecting all the major locations. Enemies * Mimics * Phantoms * Turrets (If Morgan Yu has too many alien powers) * Mind-Controlled Human (Trauma Centre) * Telepath * Nightmare (respawn wait timer expired or using summoning Nightmare) Weapons * Silenced Pistol - In the Teleconferencing Center, near Elias Black's body * Huntress Boltcaster - Sales Division, in Kelly Randolph's office * Shotgun - In the Security Station on top of Sarah Elazar's Desk * GLOO Cannon * Nullwave Transmitter - In the safe next to the terminal near the Holding Room in the Security Station. * Recycler Charge - In the safe next to the terminal near the Holding Room in the Security Station. * EMP Charge - In the safe next to the terminal near the Holding Room in the Security Station. Quests Main Story * An Office with a View * Through a Glass Darkly * Detour Side Quests * The Corpse Vanishes (Trauma Center) * Stolen Neuromods Places of Interest * Morgan Yu's Office * Trauma Center * Executive Offices * Restrooms * Teleconferencing Center * Main Elevator * Security Station * Talos I Exhibit * Human Resources * Staff Lounge * IT Security * Sales Division TranScribes * This isn't a Drill * Session Log: Dr. Calvino * Session Log: Sarah Elazar * Session Log: Danielle Sho * Morgan's Breakdown * Session Log: Morgan Yu Emails Executive Offices Jason Chang's Computer * Keycode Changed Dr. Bellamy's Office * Test Subject Bianca Goodwin's Office * Volunteer Attitude * RE: Meeting Gustav * RE: RE: Leitner's visit? Human Resources * Good News * Hunter Hale * Fw: Thief Morgan Yu's Office * YOU MADE IT * ? * Do Not Disturb Psychotronics Entrance Elias Black's Computer * Yuri Sales Division * Exports Security Station Security Station * HELP! (3) * Help! (2) * Help! (1) * Morgan Yu's Office Keypad Sarah Elazar's Computer * Need Security Escort * Something's On the Station * Ilyushin * Missing Keycard Trauma Center Security Station * RE: RE: NSP Booster Shots? * INCOMING CASUALTIES Regina Sellers' Computer * RE: RE: NSP Booster Shots? * RE: RE: RE: Patient access request Dr. Kohl's Office * Have my people been coming to you? * RE: Trevor Young * Quarantine Subject Dr. DeVries' Office * Morgan's Psych Evals * Subject for quarantine. Notes * Bellamy's Move Notice * Cellular Society * Character Name: Captain Stabfellow * Consciousness The Fire in the Equations * International Art: Talos Edition * Fab-Plan * Game Night * Good Cop / Good Cop * Gustav Leitner Results - CONFIDENTIAL * Holding Room * Label your food! * Medical Station Missing Operator * Neuromod Application Instructions * Observation Log * Officer Bowser's Statement * Password * Pioneers of Space Industry * Principles of Neuroscience, 10th Edition * Program Requirements Document * Sales Folder * Survivor's Account of "The Evacuation" Day 1 * Survivor's Account of "The Evacuation" Day 2 * The Orit * The Space Elevator * Too Far, Too Fast I * TranStar Life - Employee Profile * TranStar Rewards Program * White Noise Crew * April McGuire - Color Psychiatrist * Bianca Goodwin - Guest Services Coordinator * Bruce Cobb - Porter * Carolyn Wheeler - Public Relations * Daisy White - Courier * Darcy Maddox - Security * David Simmonds - Sr. System Admin * Don Davis - Staff Attorney * Edna Burton - Crew Services * Elias Black - Security * Garfield Langly - Operations Manager * Gordon Bitz - Courier * Harley Grainger - Neuromod Sales * Jason Chang - Secretary * Kelly Randolph - Neuromod Install Technician * Kevin Hague - Security-Crew Relations * Leon Woods - Service Staff * Martin Giroud - Security-Info Officer * Maxine Ford - Crew Services * Morgan Yu - Vice President and Director of Research * Nash Underwood - Security * Octavia Figgs - Crew Services * Phong Vu - Orientation * Richard Coveney - Neuromod Sales * Sam Hertz - Security-Investigator * Sarah Elazar - Chief of Security * Steve Folson - Lobby IT Tech * Thomas Tucker - Human Resources Director * Yuri Kimura - Neuromod Install Technician Missing Personnel A total of 25 missing TranStar personnel can be found here: * Alice Aiken * Anna Goldcrest * April McGuire * Beth Ino * Bianca Goodwin * Demetri Bowser * Elias Black * Garfield Langly (Phantom) * Harley Grainger* * Hendrik DeVries * Jason Chang * Kelly Randolph * Laura McAvoy * Lucia Jimenez * Luther Glass * Martin Giroud * Maxine Ford* * Mischa Lazarev * Nash Underwood * Octavia Figgs * Randolf Hutchinson * Richard Coveney* * Steve Folson* * Trevor J. Young * Yuri Kimura (Phantom) *These four cannot be found, but are located here unless the quest Showing Initiative is obtained. Gallery 02 02 - Prey ConceptLobby GC16.jpg|Lobby concept art. Preygr.jpg|The lobby before the outbreak. 02 02 - Prey TalosLobby1 Dec16.jpg 02 02 - Prey LobbyToShuttleBay Dec16.jpg Morgan Yu's Office Interior Desk Area.png|Morgan Yu's office. Manu-petit-03lobby-wood.jpg|Lobby's concept art. Category:Prey (2017) Locations Category:Talos I Lobby